


Kadan

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angelina Johnson(mentioned) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter(mentioned), Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: He sets down the chilled butterbeer and faces her. "I have something important that I need to ask you.”She pauses gulping down her drink. “Uh-oh. You sound serious. You’re not planning on wearing that horrible pinafore dress for the wedding I hope. It’s very untraditional for a man to wear something that snug on a day when his bride’s supposed to shine.”(Or George and Ginny don't stick to traditions).





	Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time no see!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this teeny-tiny ficlet. More is on the way! If you have any ideas or feedback, don't forget to comment and press the kudos button beside it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, I’m getting married a week later”. George plops down next to his sister unceremoniously and reaches for her chips. 

She frowns and bats his hands away. “If you’re remembering this only now, we might have a problem in our hands”. She grabs her dish and stuffs the remaining of the chips down her throat. 

He wrinkles his nose. “That’s disgusting and it’s coming from the man who once bathed in a concoction which made his skin as slick as that of a salamander’s.”

“Well, if you had kept your slimy hands away from my precious food, I would have savoured them one by one”. She lets out a tiny burp, before leaning back in a catlike manner.

“How does Harry find you attractive again?” He summons two cold bottles of butterbeer from the freezer. 

With refined skills, she catches one easily out of the air. “It’s all part of the charm. Also, sex does wonders”. 

George lets out a laugh before sipping his drink. 

He has missed spending time with his sister. It’s not as if he doesn’t see her at all, but ever since she became pregnant, she has been hounded by Mum. Add in George’s short engagement leading to a wedding in a month, he has barely been able to exchange anything more than small quips. The last proper conversation between them was on the night when Harry and Ginny announced that she was pregnant; a piece of news which almost sent their Mum to an early grave because his sister is painstakingly not married to the father of her unborn baby. After playing the last match against the Cannons (and winning it), she has finally taken a leave and turned up on George’s doorstep the moment he said he was having a problem.

He sets down the chilled butterbeer and faces her. "I have something important that I need to ask you.”

She pauses gulping down her drink. “Uh-oh. You sound serious. You’re not planning on wearing that horrible pinafore dress for the wedding I hope. It’s very untraditional for a man to wear something that snug on a day when his bride’s supposed to shine.”

“Har-har. That pinafore dress makes my arse look fabulous and you know it.” He huffs loudly. “And speaking of untraditional…” He gestures towards her still flat stomach. "Pot, meet kettle."

“If you were going to sprout a mini Potter after nine months, trust me no one would have batted an eye over traditions. Not when The Boy Who Lived was creating progeny.” She really should stop gulping down so much butterbeer at one go.

“I’ll remember to proposition Harry the next time I see him. Must be a great experience, huh? Carrying a small blob of him inside you.” 

“Harry is currently experiencing euphoria over going through parenthood. You can do all the hard work for the next one, I swear.” Ginny breezily replies before squirming down the sofa to lay at a comfortable angle. 

“Wait-what?” George sits up and stares at his sister who appears to be as nonchalant as if she's just informing him about the newest scandal Romilda Vane has been writing about. “You’ve already planned the next one? What happened to  _ ‘this was an accident’ _ and all that stuff you guys made excuses about?”

Ginny blushes a little. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she avoids catching his eye when she answers. “Well, we did have a mishap but we don’t mind having a few more in the future. As long as the next two years are spent pregnancy free.”

"And provided Harry puts a ring on that chubby finger".

She shoots him a glare before replying primly, "As if a ring on my  _ slender _ finger is going to control us."

His throat tightens with emotion. She really has grown up a lot. He still remembered the day when the three of them went to play in the nearest forest. Mum had been furious and Dad was worried, but their little trio had had a blast. Ronnie never trusted the twins to go willingly with them, but Ginny-brave, sweet and fearless- had stuck with them like glue. He now knows for certain that she is the best choice. Fred would approve.

“You know, I still don’t have a best man”, he blurts out and immediately feels guilty when he spots a forlorn expression replace her radiant blush from a few minutes back.

“You sure about that? I know no one that no one will replace Fred but…” She trails off.

George almost rolls his eyes but stops before she can catch him in the act. “I said that I won’t have a best man, but I don’t think I ever said that the position is to remain empty.”

She sends him a confused glance before shrugging. “We can’t get a thestral for you this fast, brother dear. Now, cats I can work with.”

“ _ You dunderhead!” _ Ignoring Ginny’s bulging eyes and affronted gasp, he says exasperatedly, “Do I have to spell it out to you? Will you be my best woman?” He pauses in the hope for a quick answer.

Letting out a squeal that nearly damages his one decent ear, she collides with him with such a force, his breath leaves him with an ‘oof’. He cradles her head to calm her down as she seems to be hyperventilating.

“Oh, George! It’s-it is such a-an honour! I can’t replace him,” A half sob, “but I’ll be the best goddamn woman you’ll ever see! I feel so, oh god, I think I’m going to vomit.”

“Silly Ginny,” he tells her half an hour later when she finishes throwing up and curls against him in the same way as she used to do when she was four. “As if anyone else can be my best woman. She’s becoming silly in her old age, isn’t she, Fred?”

  
  
  



End file.
